Resealing beverage cans of the pop-top type has been, up to now, a very trying experience especially if the beverage is carbonated. Carbonated beverages require an air-tight seal or the beverage will become flat. In the past, bottles with crown caps were readily resealable with snap-on resilient caps that fit over the mouth of the bottle. A cap of this type is impractical to seal an opening in a beverage can primarily because of the size of the can. Due to its size, most caps that snap on over the end of the can would be subjected to a large internal force if they are to be airtight, thereby tending to lift the cap off the can. This would require a strong securing means.